Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an exhaust-gas turbocharger with a turbine which has a turbine housing and an exhaust-gas control device arranged in the turbine housing; and an actuator which is operatively connected to the exhaust-gas control device via a drive train.
Description of the Related Art
A generic exhaust-gas turbocharger may be provided with an exhaust-gas control device which may be in the form of a wastegate flap arrangement and/or in the form of a so-called variable turbine geometry. Both arrangements are arranged in the turbine housing and influence and/or control the exhaust-gas flow. In the case of the wastegate flap, there is a bypass that is opened by means of the wastegate flap when a predeterminable pressure level is reached. With the variable turbine geometry, the exhaust-gas flow that is conducted to the turbine wheel blades can be conducted through exhaust-gas ducts whose flow cross sections can be increased and decreased in size.
For the actuation of the above-described exhaust-gas control device, the generic exhaust-gas turbocharger has an actuator. Here, an actuator may be a pneumatically actuated control capsule or a so-called electric actuator. In both cases, the actuator is connected via a drive train to the respectively provided exhaust-gas control device, in order that the latter can be actuated by the actuator.
Here, gas pulsations in the drive train between the actuator and the exhaust-gas control device can lead to high levels of wear during operation.